The Newcomers: The Sisters Grimm
by imafallenangel
Summary: IT'S BIG... AND IT'S HERE! I forgot to metion this but I don't own the sisters grimm! lots of puck/sabrina!
1. Into the Woods

**A/N: Hello! It's imafallenangel coming to you live and in story! (A little 13 Reasons Why reference to those who have read it! It's by Jay Asher. Go buy it at the bookstore… NOW! ****) I have just had my fanfiction passions renewed…. But I won't be doing the same old stories….. BEHOLD THE NEW IMAFALLENANGEL! This is a Sisters Grimm thingy! I've been reading that stuff for forever but I never though of making a fanfiction story about it! Lot's of Puck/Sabrina… and Daphne/Someone mysterious and new. Also, Briar is not dead in this. That was so sad! Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm but I do own my story! Now, ENTER SABRINA!**

Sabrina's POV

Everybody in FairyPort Landing knows that the Grimm family, my family, has been slightly successful in taking back our lives. The thing that they don't know is that some of us don't want to be here. My father would like to leave and I wouldn't mind myself. Pesky fairy boy would be no more! Of course I can't voice these opinions. Daphne would give me the silent treatment and Puck would drop a giant stink bomb on my head, as always. He's become really sullen recently and I don't really understand why. Granny Relda says he's growing up, but that's not possible. Everafters don't grow up unless they want to and Puck has no reason to. He can just continue being his little fairy boy self and continually make me miserable as I get older.

Daphne's POV

Today Dad walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to leave. He should know by now that my answer will always be no. He's been arguing this for 4 years. I'm 11 now and the exact age that Sabrina was when we first came to FairyPort Landing. Sabrina is 15. Puck is also something like 15, and Sabrina is totally bewildered about how he can even be 15. I know the reason why. It's totally clear to everybody besides Puck and Sabrina. They like each other!! It's clear as day. Sometimes my sister can be so dense! But, back to my father's question… I LOVE IT HERE! I never ever ever want to leave!

Puck's POV

I am really an idiot. I was flying around in the woods trying to get away from the arguing Grimms and Sabrina. Daphne has it in her little head that I like her, which is so not true. So, anyways… I was just flying around and thinking **(A/N: I know, it's weird. Puck thinking… because he really doesn't… But oh well! ****) **about my situation when I ran into a tree and hurt my foot and my wing. I know what you're thinking, a tree, I should know how to avoid those things. I wasn't paying attention. So I was sitting there wondering how I was supposed to get back when Grimm comes along. Yes, Sabrina came and saw me sitting on the ground with my foot awkwardly twisted as well as my wing. She just cracked up but then she actually looked again and said, "OHMYGOD! Puck, are you seriously hurt?" I just looked at her. "Um, well. I'll just go get who ever I can find to help me move you." Well, crap, I thought. If I know Grimm at all, she'll leave me here to die.

Sabrina's POV

So, I just happened to find Puck just sitting in the woods hurt and all. I said I'd get help and, I will. Even though I don't like Puck, or maybe I do? Why else would I go get help? I'm really confused with what I think about Puck. He's just so frustrating! Sometimes I can't stand him while other times… I'll just leave my personal reverie to myself. So, I was looking for someone to help me get Puck and I came upon Briar.

**A/N: I absolutely love Briar and Jake's little romance so I'm keeping her alive!**

Briar's POV

I was just walking around thinking about Jake when Sabrina Grimm ran up to me. "Brina! Are you ok?" I asked because she looked truly panicked. She then replied, "Yeah. I'm fine, but Puck isn't. He's in the woods and I think he's seriously hurt. It looks like he twisted his ankle as well as his wing." I was a little surprised at this, because Brina and Puck really haven't realized that they like each other so they're kind of enemies. But then again, they may be finally realizing their love for each other! That would be so nice! A new couple! Brina then practically dragged me through the woods to where Puck was. When we got there, there was not only Puck, but two other boys…

**A/N: A CLIFFIE!!! I need two reviews and then you can find out who those boys are… THE BUTTON DOESN'T BITE!**


	2. And Out of The Woods

**A/N: IT'S IMAFALLENANGEL HERE! Get ready to know who the strangers are… DUHNUHNUH! Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. I am not Michael Buckley. I do own my story though. I also don't own Peter and his story or the story of The Six Swans. I did make up John though! Also, thanks to Visitor, ZiaMikal and 12grimmfan21 for reviewing!**

Puck's POV

I was sitting, cursing myself for trusting Grimm when I heard footsteps. It must be Grimm I though. How wrong was I… A boy who looked to be about Daphne's age dressed in a fur vest and a fur hat and an older boy, who was about Puck's age with one arm and one swan's wing who was about my age stepped out into the forest. They were talking about a wolf when they finally noticed me. "Who are you?" the one with the swan's wing asked. "I am Puck, the Trickster King. Who are you?" The younger one looked around cautiously then answered, "I'm Peter and that's John. You're an Everafter right?" I pointed to my wings then said in a patronizing tone, "Duh. I'm from A Midsummer Nights Dream. What are you from?" Again the younger one, Peter, looked around and then said, "I'm from Peter and The Wolf and John is from The Six Swans." **(A/N: Here's some education for you… Peter and The Wolf: Peter goes into the woods with some animals, captures the wolf and takes him to the zoo and The Six Swans: Six brothers are turned to swans by their stepmother, they can only take human form for a little bit every evening, in order to free them their sister must make 6 shirts out of a special material, she must also never speak nor laugh for 6 years, she is very pretty, king finds her doing this, they get married and when the girl has any babies the kings mother kidnaps them, pretty soon the girl is suspected and is going to be burned at the stake, on the day she is supposed to be killed she finishes all the shirts but the last on is missing an arm, her brothers turn back into human form though one still has a swan arm, the girl is saved and renounces the kings mother, they all live happily ever after.) **"Ah. That explains the wing." I said. Just then, Sabrina and Briar appeared. "What the h*l!" Sabrina yelped when she saw Peter and John. "Cool it Sabrina. They're Everafters." I said, trying to figure out why she was so freaked. "I know that." She said, giving me a drop dead look, "How do you know that they're not members of the Scarlet Hand."

Sabrina's POV

So, I drag Briar all the way out here to find Puck buddying up with two possible members of the Scarlet Hand. Isn't that just so nice. I admit that I kind of freaked but you can't be too cautious. I mean, The Master is gone and I have my baby brother, William, back but it's possible that there is a new Master. "Whoa. Calm down Grimm. They can't be." Briar then said something, "Brina, Puck's right. They can't be Scarlet Hand. That whole thing is over." Then those two boys looked down. The older one then said, "Actually, it isn't. We've been on the run ever since last year when my older brothers asked us if we wanted to join." I literally screamed when I heard that. The younger one said, "We've been looking for the Grimms." I looked up in surprise then said, "Well, I'm Sabrina Grimm." Their eyes widened in surprise and then the older one said, "I'm John. I'm from The Six Swans and that's Peter. He's from Peter and The Wolf." I gulped when I heard that. Briar quietly said, "Brina, we should take them to Relda." Off we went, the two boys carrying Puck.

Daphne's POV

I was sitting on the front porch with Elvis when I saw Brina and Briar come out of the woods with Puck and two strange boys. When Brina saw me, she ran up and said gratefully, "Daphne! Puck got hurt and I went to get Briar to help him and when we came back _**THEY **_were there and…" I looked at her strangely and then said, "Hold it Brina. Who are they?" "Oh, They're Peter, from Peter and The Wolf and John from The Six Swans apparently. They say the Scarlet Hand is back. I need to find Granny Relda." I squealed and bit my hand. I WAS SOOO EXCITED! They were real too! Brina glared at me so I went and grabbed Granny Relda.

Peter's POV

When we went looking for the Grimms, I didn't know they would be so weird. It was sort of funny how the people who were going to help us didn't seem like they could help themselves. I've known John for years. We met each on the boat coming to America. Unlike most of us, we didn't stay in FairyPort Landing. We, with John's brothers, his sister, his brother-in-law and his nieces and nephews, went to live in New York. Though we never knew Veronica Grimm or any of the others, we had heard of them and once this happened, we went out searching for them so they could help us. I remember when John's 5 brothers approached us about joining. When we said no, they kidnapped John's sister Isi and her husband Edward. I really hope these Grimms can help us get them back!

John's POV

I was having my doubts about the Grimms. Puck, the fairy who we were carrying, was telling us all about how awful Sabrina Grimm was. When we got to a little house thingy the Grimm girl ran toward a girl who looked about Peter's age with long brown hair. "And there's Marshmallow Head, Grimm's sister." Puck said. Sabrina talked to the girl who then squealed and ran off. Sabrina beckoned us up to the porch. We sat Puck down on a chair. "That was my sister Daphne. She gets excited when she meets new Everafters." Sabrina said. She told us to sit down and wait. A few minutes later, Daphne walked out with a whole brood of people. There was a little girl who looked about 8, a woman with a little baby boy, 2 men and one old lady.

**A/N: I originally wasn't going to do the POV of Veronica, but I decided to!**

Veronica's POV

I was playing with William and Red while Jake, Henry and Relda were talking when Daphne ran in with Elvis and said "You've got to come out to the porch now! Something important has happened!" We all ran out, even Red, to see what had happened. When we got out we saw a hurt Puck, a sullen Sabrina, a worried Briar and two boys. I knew who they were, they had lived in New York and though I had never come across them, I knew of them because of my friend Tiny Tim. I stepped up and said, "I know who you guys are. I'm Veronica Grimm, and you are Peter and John, right?" They both looked surprised and Peter said, "How did you know?" "You remember Tiny Tim right? He told me all about you guys." John smiled a sad smile and nodded. "I'm Relda Grimm." Relda announced. One by one my family introduced themselves. "I'm Jake Grimm." Jake said. "I'm Henry Grimm." Henry said. "I'm Red." Red said. "And this is my little boy William." I said finishing it off. "What brings you here?" Relda asked. "We have come for help," John said, "The Scarlet Hand is back."

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! I need one review to continue!**


	3. And Home Before Dark!

**A/N: HEEEY! It's imafallenangel here with all the goods! This is Chapter 3! Has anyone noticed the slight reference to Into the Woods in my chapter titles? It's because I am in a little production of Into the Woods! I'm Cinderella! Oh, and also… sorry for being out of character! Oh, I'd like to thank Laura D for reviewing! YAY FOR REVIEWERS! Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm or anything else that is not purely out of my head!**

Sabrina's POV

After John and Peter explained everything, I was shocked. Our almost perfect life was about to be destroyed, again. Of course, Granny Relda offered them a place to stay. They were to stay in Mr. Canis' room, as he was staying with Mayor Charming trying to smooth things out with Charming's upcoming wedding to Snow. There were some problems with the setting and surprisingly, Charming and Mr. Canis had become good friends while fighting together. It was amazing what a common enemy can do for people. Anyways, that story that the boys told was almost too hard to believe. The brothers that had risked their lives for each other and their sister would just turn on them like that. What was funny is that John's sister Isi seemed like such a sweet girl and it was hard to believe that someone would kidnap her. I got really upset after hearing that this all happened in New York. Now we couldn't go back. I went up to my room and was crying when I heard the door open.

John's POV

I had just been looking for the room Peter and I would be staying in when I opened that door. I heard Sabrina's voice, thick with tears, say, "Go away Daphne." I looked around confused until I realized that this must be Sabrina's bedroom and clearly, Sabrina and Daphne were close. "Um… are you ok?" I asked nervously. "Oh, it's you." She said dully, turning around. Her mascara was streaming off her wet face. Even though she was a mess, she looked really pretty. I walked over and sat next to her, put my arm around her and asked her what was wrong. "Oh, everything. I'm from New York, and when our parents were kidnapped we weren't aloud to stay there. We were shuttled from one awful foster home to the next until they managed to get in touch with our grandmother, Granny Relda. I had this dream that when we found Mom and Dad, we'd be able to go back there. My dad did as well and we've been fighting to go back ever since they woke up. I'm just realizing that my dream won't happen." She said, starting to tear up again. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry. I was trying to comfort her when Puck limped in. "Oh, sorry." He said, sounding shocked. "Oh no. I was just leaving." I said and quickly got up and left.

Puck's POV

When I saw Grimm crying and confiding in Swan Boy, I felt something dark in the pit of my stomach rise up. Jealousy. I didn't really understand why. I couldn't have feelings for Grimm… could I? If I was falling for Grimm, god help me, I would have to bash my head in. I mean, I guess she was pretty, but her personality made me sick. My brain must be betraying me. I was disgusted with myself, but still, I said to Swan Boy, "Stay away from Grimm." Swan Boy smirked, (YES, I know. He smirked at me, The Trickster King) and said, "Why? Do you like her or something?" I was sort of unnerved by that, but I plowed on, "No. I am the Grimm family protector, and until we know for sure that you're not a member of the Scarlet Hand you need to stat away from her. You got that, Swan Boy?" He then walked away shaking his head. Halfway down the hallway, he turned and called, "I don't think your old lady Grimm is gonna' like this." The nerve of some people/swans.

Sabrina's POV

After John comforted me, I kind of started to like him. I mean, his brown hair was gorgeous and flippy and his eyes! They were big and brown. He was also taller than me which was a rare instance. Most boys were barely as tall as me. Puck was the one exception. He was taller than John even. When I saw him at breakfast the next morning I got all shy and couldn't look him in the eye. Daphne knew the signs and started giving me all these looks and little knowing smiles. Later on, I went and sat in the woods. John walked up and we talked about New York. He then had to go, but before he left, HE KISSED ME! I was on cloud nine! I couldn't wait to tell Daphne!

Daphne's POV

I was sitting out on the porch with Elvis (It's something I do frequently) when Peter walked out. When he noticed me he said, "Sorry. I'll leave." I looked at him like it was crazy. "What? It's not like Elvis and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. You can stay if you want." I said laughing. He walked over and sat down across from me. We talked and I discovered that I was beginning to like Peter. (In a friend way, of course.) He was nice and we had a lot in common. I totally vented about Sabrina to him, which I'm still embarrassed about. It really wasn't cool of me. What was funny is that when he talked about John, he sounded a lot like Sabrina. After a little while, John walked up and asked if he could borrow Peter. He did and I walked into the house. When I got in, I was bombarded by Sabrina. She dragged me up to her bedroom and as soon as the doors were closed, she started talking, a lot. "JOHN KISSED ME!!!!!" She happily screamed. "What? What about Puck?" I asked, very confused. She stared at me, bewildered. "What about Puck?" She asked, still giving me the bewildered look. "Every one knows y'all like each other. It's obvious." I said, flinching instinctively. Sabrina always gets mad when I talk like that. "Oh that. That's long gone." She said dismissively. I was really confused. I left a little after her crazed ravings about how cute John was. As I walked out, Red confronted me. Oh dear, another long conversation was coming my way.

Red's POV

Ever since I'd first seen John, I'd felt uneasy. I felt like I'd seen him before. And with my memory problem, I'd guess I probably had. The problem was that I couldn't place him. I had to tell somebody about my distrust of John. I couldn't tell Veronica because it was clear that she trusted them, it was the same with Relda. Henry didn't really like me because I was an Everafter and he didn't trust any of us. Sabrina didn't like me either, but I suppose that's just because she remembered me when I was crazy. Puck wouldn't care and Daphne… I could tell her but I'd prefer to tell Mr. Canis. He was gone though, at the mayor's house and I didn't like the mayor. It looked like I was going to have to tell Daphne. I caught her when she was leaving Sabrina's room. "Daphne, we really need to talk." I said, hoping to not sound too desperate. "What now?" She asked, sounded and looking exasperated. "Not here. I need to tell you in private." I said quietly. I walked to my room and she followed. I shut the door then confided in her. "I don't like John. I think he may be from my past, as I feel I remember him but I just can't quite get a read." I said, hoping I wasn't sounding crazy. "Red, I think you may be paranoid. I think he's trustworthy even though it's annoying as heck to hear Sabrina obsessing about him." She said looking around to see if anyone could hear her. I really should have known she was going to respond like that. It was starting to look like I was going to have to deal with problems alone, again.

**A/N: I was so excited that I got to do a POV for Red! I 3 her! I mean, she's AWESOME! Plus, this is giving you a twist in the story… BE EXCITED! Now back to the story… AND a new new POV!**

Jake's POV

I was very excited. There was a lump in my pocket and a smile on my face as I went to find Briar. If you guessed that the lump in my pocket was a ring, you've guessed right. As I was walking to find her, I was stopped by John. He asked me if he could borrow our flying trunk. **(A/N: From the Flying Trunk by Hans Christian Andersen. A little education for you: Very rich merchant leaves money to son, son loses all of the money but acquires trunk, finds trunk can fly, falls in love with princess… you get the point. Look up this fairy tale, try it. Also try this link; ./flying_) **Of course, I said yes, because Mom trusts him but it was very suspicious. So, after that, I went on my way to find Briar. I looked every where, and found her sitting in the grass singing. "Briar, I wanted to ask you something." I said. "What?" She asked, surprised. I got down on one knee, pulled out the ring and asked, "Will you marry me?" Briar started to cry, but managed to exclaim "YES!"

**A/N: I had to put that in! I couldn't resist! Be on the look out for a wedding! Y'know, I'm gonna have to include Snow and Charming's wedding as well! I need at least one review to continue… I hope I get it! OH, did you notice my little throwing suspicions trick? There's something fishy about John!**


	4. The Way is Clear

**N/A: Heyy! It's imafallenangel broadcasting live from my bedroom at like 1 in the morning! I have something I need to vent about! Ok, so # 1. I was reading some girls page, because I liked some of her stories and her page was totally Edward Cullen and Bella obsessed. It had all of those copy and paste stuffs. Here's a copy and paste for you: If you used to like Twilight but then got sick and tired of it copy and paste this to your profile. Also, if you'd like, I am starting a list… If you're sick of Twilight, sign this list: 1. imafallenangel. Now here is my second bit of mad raving: I just read both ****Angels and Demons**** and ****The Davinci Code****. In the books they say Robert Langdon is handsome. Tom Hanks, the guy who plays him in the movie IS UGLY! Also, the girl who plays Vittoria (Ayelet Zurer) is very pretty and the girl who plays Sophie (Audrey Tautou) is also very pretty. Tom Hanks is an old geezer! Thanks to Camaro-Enthusiast for reviewing! And, here is my disclaimer: I only own the things that come out of own little crazy head! Ok, my venting, ranting, thanking and disclaiming are done. I will begin the story!**

Sabrina's POV

After Daphne had left my room, I wasn't very happy. She had been indifferent to my happiness about being kissed by someone other than Puck! I on the other hand was excited but confused. When she had brought up Puck, I'd played my indifference but really I was kind of torn. I'd always had an attachment to Puck and it wasn't something I could deny. Also, he'd been rather indifferent and I missed his constant body guarding and his annoying pranks. Ever since John and Peter came he hadn't been mean. He'd done worse than play one of his pranks; he was ignoring me and avoiding me. I was hurt, I will say that. I decided that after breakfast, I was going to go talk to him. I was on my way there when I was intercepted by John. He wanted to talk about what had happened. We went up to my room and he told me that he was sorry he had kissed me and gotten in the way of me and Puck. I was so confused. He explained to me that Puck had told him to stay away from me. After I cleared up that mess with him, I went straight to Puck. I wasn't going to be nice anymore.

**A/N: I really don't like John. He didn't even tell her the whole story! He is, as Daphne would say, a jerkazoid! He does add drama though… WHICH MAKES ME HAPPY!**

Puck's POV

I was just kind of sitting around in my room, hanging out and throwing darts at a picture I drew of Swan Boy's face. I'm a pretty good artist, so when Sabrina came storming in with out knocking (which is impolite) she kind of stopped for a second. Then, she saw the dart sticking out of his eye and sort of remembered what she was here for. "Puck, we need to talk. Why did you tell John to stay away from me and that we were dating." She said, sounding ridiculous. "Ok. Here's the thing, first of all I never said that we were dating. What I recall is saying, 'Stay away from Grimm.' Then he said, 'Why? Do you like her or something?' Then I said, 'No. I am the Grimm family protector, and until we know for sure that you're not a member of the Scarlet Hand you need to stay away from her. You got that, Swan Boy?' Then he went, 'I don't think your old lady Grimm is gonna' like this.' And then I thought 'The nerve of some people/swans.' Second, you just barged into my room. Not a knock or anything. That's rude." Sabrina blushed, because clearly she realized the error of her ways. "Why should I believe you above John? He has proved that he's more trustworthy than you." I rolled my eyes and asked her to leave. I was really calm, but inside I was boiling. Swan Boy was evil. Even more so than I which was saying something.

Daphne's POV

I talked to Peter again. We had so much in common like the fact that we both thought kung fu was the best. He even liked my warrior face! Some time during the conversation, I saw his eyes. They were a deep green and very soulful. Right when I thought we were really connecting, he blushed and said, "I have to go. Sorry." It was kind of upsetting but I said bye and all. Even though I had been having a great discussion, I had an even better one coming up! I was going to go talk to Puck about Sabrina. I loved playing matchmaker and it was clear that John and Sabrina were not meant to be while Puck and Sabrina were definitely compatible. I walked up to Puck's room and knocked. Pucks voice came out, "Finally, someone who knocks… Come in." I walked in, looking around to see if there were any monkeys lurking behind corners to attack me. When the coast was clear, I walked up to him and said, "I'm here to talk to you about Sabrina." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "That seems to be the subject of the day." "Ok, I know that you know that Sabrina likes John, but John and Sabrina are not compatible in the least. I should know, I'm a matchmaker. You and Sabrina on the other hand are a whole different story." I said, waiting for the eye rolls and protests which didn't come surprisingly. "Well, I do hate that Swan Boy. Any way we can sabotage their 'relationship'?" He said thoughtfully. "Well, I've got a list for you to read over." I said, barely concealing my surprise. Puck read for a little bit, surprisingly as he usually hates reading. "I like the one involving the elmers glue in the lipstick and the giant stinkbomb." He said after he had finished reading. "That's not on there." I said confused. With a devilish smile Puck said, "I know. We're going to need to go shopping."

**A/N: Duh duh duh!!! I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter! I need one review to continue… which I hope will happen! Also, I want to know what you think about Peter and John. The button doesn't bite, click it!**


	5. The Light Is Good

**A/N: Right now, I am watching Supernatural and eating ramen noodles. Supernatural IS AWESOME! The older ones are the best! I'm watching "The Hook Man"! It's creepy! Sam is soooo cute! Dean is ok, but Sam is just puppy dog cute! Sorry for my cute guys ranting! I just can't help it! Thanks to plaincrazysuckup and s (anonymous reviewer!) for reviewing! Now, you know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say anything? Well, never can be too safe! Disclaimer: imafallenangel is not Micheal Buckley. If she was, she would not be on this website, clearly. I LOVE THOSE COMCAST COMMERCIALS!**

Puck's POV

Going shopping with Daphne was weird. She stopped at every store to look in. She made me stop in front of the TV shop to watch those crappy "The General Insurance" commercial where that woman just pulls a laptop out of her purse. It was ridiculous and made no sense. When we finally got to the resident Target we headed to the makeup aisle. We managed to buy Grimm's exact color of lipstick. We also bought some Elmer's Glue, hair bands, notebook paper, a bag of dirt and a lighter. We needed some fur from Elvis for the bomb to really work, which we would get later. The thing to making the kind of stink bomb I was making is to get some hair or fur and wrap it up in a hair band. Then you should wrap some notebook paper around it and set it on fire. It's the best! (**A/N: I looked this up… IT'S TRUE!) **I just couldn't wait to ruin Grimm's relationship!

Sabrina's POV

Daphne gave me some new lipstick totally out of the blue. She said that it's great! It apparently may feel a little weird when you put it on and it does fade quickly, but it's a great lipstick. John had invited me hang out and I totally wanted to wear my new lipstick to see him! I put it on and Daphne was right, it did feel weird. I brought it along just in case it wore off. My lips were feeling a little sticky but I guessed that was just the lipstick. When I got there, I reapplied. As soon as I walked in, he asked me if he could kiss me. I said yes and he did. As soon he did, something began to stink and I felt something cool and grimy on my body. When I pulled away, there was dirt on my body and it began to stick on my lips as well as John's. I pulled out the "lipstick" and scraped off the top layer with my fingernail. It was glue. I figured that this was Puck and Daphne's doing. After I took a shower I was going to talk to those two.

Daphne's POV

I was talking to Peter when Sabrina came up to me, angry and wet. I got a little scared when she said through gritted teeth, "Daphne, I need to talk to you. In private." She glanced at Peter. "Oh, sorry." He said, walking away. "Daphne. The lipstick you gave me didn't work, BECAUSE IT WAS GLUE! And, the dirt and the stink bomb. Nice attempt at trying to ruin my relationship. I'm just wondering how you got Puck involved." She said yelling. I looked around nervously, waiting for Puck to appear. When he didn't, I scrambled to cover, "Well, it was all Puck. He bought the lipstick and told me the instructions. I gave it to you." Sabrina glared at me, "Liar. PUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?" A familiar fluttering sound came into hearing and I looked above me. There was Puck, fluttering up near the trees. "Get down here, you little rat." She hissed through her teeth. "I'm not going down there. You'll just kill me if I go down there." He said, perching in a tree. Sabrina picked up a stick and threw it at him. "Eh… Not so close." He said catching the stick. He then flew away. "Looks like you're going to be the one to explain." Sabrina said, glaring at me.

Red's POV

I decided that I would tell Puck about my suspicions of John. You never know if someone will care or not. Plus, he didn't see to like John, which was good for my case. I saw Puck flying around near the house. I approached him and he rolled his eyes and asked, "Did Sabrina send you?" "Oh yeah, totally. Sabrina loves me; I mean I'm just a former maniac and former member of the Scarlet Hand. You know how much Sabrina trusts them." I said sarcastically. "Ok, ok. What do you want?" He asked. "I don't trust John. I feel like I remember him from my past but I can't be sure, with my twisted memory and all. I think he may have something to do with the Scarlet Hand." I said, wondering why Puck was giving this incredulous look. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled happily. "Wait, what?" I asked, confused as to what he knew exactly. "I knew that John was bad! I KNEW IT!" He yelled again. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" I asked. "Relda trusts him. We'll have to expose him." He said, already planning and calculating a way in his head.

Sabrina's POV

I was so mad! I couldn't believe Puck and Daphne! How could they? I mean, of course Daphne thought I was destined for Puck just because when I was 11 we were married in the future. The future is not laid out. It changes, I thought. Also, Puck is stinky and gross. I wondered how I could have stood standing in the church with him. See, I really liked John. He was cute and funny and he liked ME! Granny Relda liked him, Mom liked him, Uncle Jake liked him and Dad didn't dislike him, which was saying something because Dad didn't like very many Everafters. I could tell that Red (A.K.A. Former Psycho) didn't like him, but she was a former crazy, so oh well. I am going to kill Puck the next time I see him!

**A/N: I need at least one review to continue!**


	6. I Have No Fear

**A/N: RAWR! IT'S IMAFALLENANGEL! Are you ready for it…? What, you may ask? I will answer in a song… not really! But I do need to find a way to incorporate Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond into this! If you haven't heard it, look it up! I need to do song fic though, or even a song chapter. If you can help me think of a way, please review! Speaking of reviewers, thanks to DarkStarr7713 for reviewing! Disclaimer: I am not Micheal Buckley… DUH! And now, I bid you all adieu until I must talk again.**

Puck's POV

I was so in line with Red right now. She knew that John was a bad guy and even though she was a former crazy, I was starting to like her. She had some pretty twisted ideas on how to expose Swan Boy for who he was. We went a little overboard with the ideas but in the end, it worked out. We noticed that Swan Boy went into the woods every day with our flying trunk. It was decided that we would follow him and see if we could find out where he went. The next time John went out, we followed him. He took a lot of turns and went through tons and tons of bramble bushes. Though I don't like to admit this, we kind of lost him and our way. We wandered around aimlessly until we heard laughter. We followed it until we got to a clearing. There were 12 people, all in red cloaks laughing. The one who was clearly in charge had his back to us, but the others we could see had their hoods on so we couldn't see their faces. Anyone of them could have been John. Suddenly, Sabrina's scream cut through the air, loud and clear. I admit, I kind of freaked when I heard it. I grabbed Red and took off flying. When we got there, I kind of had déjà vu. It was a giant.

Sabrina's POV

I was outside looking for Puck. When I couldn't find him, I thought that Fairy Boy was to chicken to face me. That's when I felt the ground shake. At first, I thought it was an earthquake, but then, I looked up. It was a giant. I suddenly remembered that during our first year here, Granny Relda had been taken by one of these things. That's when we met Puck. Last time, that giant had been sent by Jack and the Scarlet Hand. Before I had time to think anymore, it picked me up in its large hand and began to shake me. I screamed and screamed. Every time I screamed, it seemed to get madder and madder and it would shake me harder. I tried to stop screaming, but I couldn't. That's when I saw Puck fly out of the woods with Red. It was fabulous, the two people I wanted to see the least in the world showing up to rescue me. I tried to think about where everyone else was and remembered that they were out helping plan Briar and Uncle Jake's wedding, besides John at least. I was hopeful until I remembered that around this time, John went out into the woods and he was never back until about 2 hours later. I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard Puck yell, "We're coming for you Sabrina. Don't panic!" Well, all I could think was that he would be panicking if he was in this situation as well, so I was free to do whatever I wanted. I was looking down while panicking when Puck pulled out what I thought was his little wooden sword. A lot of help that was going to be. He then flew up closer to me and I could see that it wasn't his wooden sword, but a real one. He managed to get up to the giant's eye, and he stabbed it, hard. The giant roared in anger and I felt the tight grip around my waist ease until there was no pressure at all. I began to fall, and then I saw a figure in the woods fluttering away on little wings. Then it all went black.

Puck's POV

Seeing Sabrina up there in the giant's hands made me angry. I stabbed the giant's eye, which was stupuid because, he dropped her. I caught her and put her back on the ground with Red while the giant was still in shock. She was unconscious and limp. I decided that in order to kill the giant without hurting Red or Sabrina, I was going to have to draw the giant out into the woods. I flew back up and poked it in the head. "Oh. Hey little guy. Didn't see you there." I said, taunting it. It roared in anger and I flew straight into the woods, hoping it would follow. Luckily, it did. It thrashed through the woods dumbly, holding one hand to the eye that had been stabbed. I flew behind it and luckily, it didn't see me do that. Then, I stabbed it right where its vital organs were. It gave a scream of agony and dropped. It almost crushed me, but I was lucky enough to just narrowly avoid that. I dropped and touched the ground when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a face I had never expected to see again. I fainted.

**A/N: Yes, that might seem OOC and I'm sorry about that!**

Daphne's POV

I was so happy that I was going to be in Uncle Jake and Briar's wedding. I was going to be in Snow and Charming's as well, which made me happy. Sabrina was still mad at me so she wasn't here. Puck and Red stayed home as well, which made it clear that they were planning something. That had me a little worried but I was going to let nothing ruin my special dress picking out day! After looking through a few stores, I had found the perfect dress. It was white with pink flowers, it had a pink ribbon around the waist with a fake flower attached and it had a under skirt thingy that was longer than the dress and pink! It was really pretty! **(/images/I/51O7Fh%2BDdmL._AA280_.jpg)** Briar also found her dress. It was indescribably beautiful. **(.com/photo/11161678/Wedding_Dress_Rose_.jpg) **After we had found those, we went back home only to find a dead giant, a panicked Red, an unconscious Sabrina, a missing John and a missing Puck. Red was sitting on the lawn while practically hyperventilating and Sabrina was sprawled out on the ground unconscious. When we finally got Red to talk and Sabrina on a couch she explained it all. I wasn't happy with them, I mean come on! You can't do that stuff without me! I was also a little bit ashamed because Red had told me that John was evil, which he clearly was, and I hadn't believed her. John had to have been one of cloaked figures. Granny Relda was kind of freaking out and Briar was making tea when Red started to cry. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed to Sabrina who had woken up, but in the hustle and bustle of things no one had noticed besides Red. "Where's Puck?" She asked hoarsely, "I know who the Master is."

**A/N: BUM BUM BUMMM! I love to leave y'all on major cliffies when we are starting to near the huge realization part of the story! Give me on review, at least and I will be nice and put up some more!**


	7. Nor No One Should

**A/N: RAWR! I'M BAAACK! Yeah. That was a little weird! You can thank DarkStarr7713 for reviewing and getting you away from that evil cliffie! Ok, I have a little rave for you… here it goes. When I was little Cartoon Network was awesome. It had Kids Next Door and Teen Titans. Now, it's sunken down to the low of Chowder and Total Drama Island. I MISS THE OLD CN! Ok, I'm done. Now, you know I don't own this. I am not Micheal Buckley, clearly. I only own what comes out of my own head. Now on with the story!**

Sabrina's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE DIDN'T COME BACK?" I screamed after Daphne told me that Puck hadn't come back. I stood up, getting ready to look for him when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I fell back down, gasping in pain. "You cracked a few ribs when you were crushed. Be careful hun." Briar said coming in with tea. "But, I've gottta go find Puck. I've gotta tell him who the master is!" I said, starting to panic. "Why don't you just tell us?" Daphne asked. "I can't. I need to tell Puck." I said, trying to get up again. "Oh dear. I'll call Jake." Granny Relda said, worry lines creasing her face. Once Uncle Jake found out I was hurt, he came right away, bringing Peter with him. My mother, father and William were in New York buying some new clothes for William, so they weren't there. Peter looked shocked when we told him about John being evil. He kept saying that we were wrong and John was his best friend and that he couldn't have lied to him. I looked at him sympathetically and said, "I know how you feel. The old Master and I were pretty close and, John was my fifth kiss." Granny Relda turned and asked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Oh. All the other times, I've been kissed by Puck." I said, embarrassed that I had let that slip. That kind of caused an uproar and I had to wait a little bit for everyone to calm down. "I need to find Puck right now. I think I know where he is, but I need to find him." I said, sitting up and ignoring the pain in my side. "You can't go. You're hurt too bad." Daphne said. "I'm going, whether you like it or not. I've got something very important to tell Puck." I said, looking around defiantly.

Puck's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw stone and mold. Not a nice combination if you ask me. Then I heard a voice, "Oh goody! Our prisoners awake!" I knew that voice all too well. "Hello Moth." I said while turning around to face her. "Yes! Hello Puck! Isn't it grand to see me! I'm so happy I found you! We can finally get married and have a nice little family and just be happy!" She said, clasping her hands in joy. This girl was delusional. "I thought I had made this clear. I don't want to marry you. Now, how did you get out of prison?" I asked, getting aggravated by her smiling face. "Oh, I knew you were going to ask that. I seduced a few guards." She said twirling her hair, "Now, what was that about you not wanting to marry me? Too bad. You will because I have power." "Lemme guess. You're the Master." I said rolling my eyes. She giggled and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out! Now, I've got to leave, but you're not going anywhere. See you later Pucky-Poo!" She then left, leaving me down in this dungeon.

Peter's POV

I couldn't believe that John would betray me. We'd been best friends ever since Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm had put us on the boat destined for here, Ferryport Landing. I practically lived with them after my grand father moved to Minnesota. To think that he would betray me, pretend to be my friend, it made me angry. He had told me just a few days ago that he loved Sabrina Grimm so, why was he involved in the giant attack that nearly killed her. I remember the day that we began to run. We were out on the street and were walking into the pizza place that John's older brother Karl owned when they approached us. They all had red handprints on their chests and were smiling creepily. "Hello Peter. Hello John." Ludwig had said, "We have a question for you." "What is it?" John had asked, looking frightened. Gunther smiled and asked, "Would you like to join the Scarlet Hand?" "What's that?" I had asked naively. Gustav stepped forward and began to talk, "Have you ever felt like there were too many humans and they all disrespected Everafters? We have and we've have restarted a group that was trying to eliminate the humans so that we can be respected and valued." "We don't want to join." John said nervously. Hans laughed and said, "Well then, you'll get to meet the same fate as Isi and Edward." "Which is?" I asked, looking for an escape route. "We won't kill you. We will merely kidnap you, isolate you and starve you until you give in." Karl, who was supposed to be the oldest and wisest, had said. We had managed to escape and had been searching for the Grimms ever since. We had gone through so much for John to be evil. I couldn't believe it.

Sabrina's POV

After much discussion, the adults decided to let me go on the search because I was the only one who had any idea of where Puck could be. Also, I refused to tell anyone but Puck who the Master was. We went out and got into the death trap that Granny Relda calls a car. I was telling them where to turn and all that stuff, when we reached it. It was an old abandoned wedding chapel. If the master was who I had thought it was, this was the perfect place for her to take Puck. Plus, I happened to know that after it was a chapel, it was a prison. They kept the chapel part so the inmates could have faith in God and repent their sins. I didn't really see the point, as Death could come knocking at your door any time, literally, and he didn't send you any place special. I've seen the Grimm Reaper, so I should know. Granny Relda is actually pretty good friends with him. So, we were trying to sneak into the chapel, which we did. There weren't very many guards on the outside and almost nobody inside at all. There were some stairs, so we snuck down those. It was just natural that a dungeon would be down in the basement because basements are usually deep, dank and dirty and that's what dungeons usually look like. I'm sorry to say that I knocked out the 3 guards in the basement. I had to get Puck though. Finally, I saw a boy sitting in a barred room.

Puck's POV

After Moth left, I was down there alone for a long time. It was getting boring just popping my wings in and out over and over. I had just stopped because my wings were getting tired when I heard footsteps. "If that's you Moth, give it a rest. I will never marry you." I said tiredly. "Marry? Who's marrying who?" I heard a familiar squeaky voice ask. "Hey Puck." Sabrina said, picking the lock on the prison door while holding her side, "I know who the Master is." I was really surprised when she said that. "Yeah. She wouldn't tell anyone else." Red said making an annoyed face while walking in with Relda, Jake, Briar and Peter. "And, you were right about John. He is evil." Sabrina said sadly. "So, who's the Master?" I asked. "It's Moth. Before I fainted after I was dropped, I saw wings in the forest. The only person it could be was Moth." She said. "I KNEW IT!" I yelled. "Actually, she's wrong. I'm the Master." A voice I knew so well said. I couldn't be, could it…

**A/N: HAHAHA! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFIE, FALALALALA! I need 1 more review. Also, I've had 428 views but 9 reviews. I really would like to hear your thoughts so please! The button doesn't bite!**


	8. Happy Everafter I Wish

**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS! I got this absolutely amazing inspiring review from iizninja! I totally agree about my POVs, they do need to be longer and I'm working on it! Oh, I will take your advice about no POVs on my next story… which will be fun! And, thanks to the awesomest reviewer out there… DarkStarr7713! Man, 3 reviews in a row are impressive! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!! Ok… I was just looking around and I found a story called No Matter What by Ayns and Sky and I am like loving it!! =^..^= That's a kitty! So, after I tell everybody that I don't own The Sisters Grimm, we can go on with our lives and let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own it. Are you happy? You better be, cause I will not say it again. I do own whatever comes out of my crazy little oval shaped wrinkly, grey and covered in blood brain! WARNING: THERE WILL BE MILD CUSSING! If you can't handle it, go home. And yes, I don't care if you're already at home.**

Puck's POV

"Yes Puck. It is me." Mustardseed said, walking through the door with Moth. "But… it can't be. You told us you weren't a member." Daphne cried, looking confused. "I told the truth. I wasn't. I got curious though. I couldn't help it. My curiosity only grew until I couldn't help but find out what they were about. Surprisingly, I agreed with what they were saying and I was surprised and outraged to find out that they'd been eliminated. I decided that I was going to restart them, but I was going to have to take out all of you before any thing could happen. That's why I sent in John. He is, after all, my apprentice. The giant was supposed to kill all of you off, but we didn't expect the complications." Mustardseed explained. "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" I yelled angrily. John had then walked in, smiling cockily and I saw Sabrina's jaw clench. She then walked up and punched him in the face, hard. John got up rubbing his jaw, smiled and said, "Why hello sweetheart." Sabrina punched him again and said, very softly "I am not your sweetheart." I was watching this and trying not to laugh when Moth walked up to me. "Oh. I see, you're still crushing on Blondie over there and that's why you won't marry me." She said, twirling her hair around her fingers. "Ok. Ugly, you are crazy. I am not in love with Grimm over there and that is not why I don't want to marry you. My reasons are… well lets see. You're delusional. You're a murderer. You're butt ugly. You smell like farts and you give me the creeps." I said, starting to get annoyed. Ugly over there just smiled.

Sabrina's POV

Moth was an ugly bitch. And Puck, well… he was so brave and handsome right there. At the time, I was like 'WHAT? Did I actually just think that?' and there was this other voice and it was like 'YEP! You just thought that!' It was weird. Ok… I'm just not going to tell you guy about my little head voices anymore. So, after Puck's little outburst all of them just left. Briar and Jake were sitting in a corner cuddling, Red was meditating and Granny Relda was talking quietly with Daphne. I had decided to talk to Puck as he was sitting on the bed in the room alone and I needed to talk to him anyways. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him and said, "Hey Puck. I'm really sorry. You were right about John. And I'm really sorry." All of a sudden, the pressure on my shoulders started to be to much and I started to cry. Fortunately, the others didn't look at me. They were to busy doing their own crying and apologizing. "Grimm, are you crying?" Puck asked. "I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean too…" I was cut off, because Puck kissed me.

Daphne's POV

Granny Relda and I were just talking when I turned my head to see what everybody else was doing. Briar and Uncle Jake were being all lovey dovey, Red was meditating and Sabrina and Puck… WERE KISSING! I had just turned around and BAM! There it was. I kind of squealed so every body else of course turned their heads. I was about to start clapping or something when Moth came down. Of course she came at the best time ever. I mean, my sister had finally fallen in love with somebody who was going to be with her forever and Moth has to come down and ruin it. What a jerkazoid. "Well well. What do we have here? I knew my suspicions were right! Oh, this means I'm just going to have to start the ceremony right now!" Then, Mustardseed just came out of nowhere. Creep. "No no Moth. Not right now. We can have it in a few hours but we have some business to take care of." He said laughing. "What ceremony?" Puck asked. "Why, our wedding ceremony! Of course!" Moth said giggling and tossing her hair. They then walked out and up the stairs, yet again leaving us trapped down here. She really was a jerkazoid.

Puck's POV

After Moth left, I threw my shoes at a wall and got really angry. Sabrina put her arm around me and tried to make me calm down. She was blushing heavily the whole time and that's what made me calm down. When she blushed, she was really cute. I kind of mentally slapped myself when I thought that, because I was not supposed to be thinking this kind of stuff about Grimm of all people. It was shameful. I kind of started to yell again and then, she kissed me. After we broke apart, she smiled and said "I had to shut you up somehow." The whole time Daphne was squealing and everybody else was just looking at us astonished. Then, a guard walked in and said, "Blondie and Fairy Boy are to come with me." "WHAT?!?!" Relda yelled/asked. "M 'Lady's orders." The guard said shrugging. He then proceeded to drag us out of the room and into a different cell. "M 'Lady wanted for the love birds to have time alone before their souls were crushed." I heard the guard explaining to another guard. I had again begun tot throw my shoes until Sabrina kissed me again. That's how it went for basically an hour. Me getting mad and Sabrina kissing me to shut me up. Then Mustardseed came down. "Come on brother. It's time to get your tuxedo on." He dragged me out and up the stairs. I had just gotten up the stairs when Sabrina started to cry. I was fitted in my tux and then handcuffed to a chair up near the podium where the preacher stands. Some music started to play and Moth walked out in a white dress, giggling and tossing her hair. And, as far as I had been able to see, there was no getting out of this situation.

**A/N: That was the worst chapter I have ever written. I feel ashamed. I need one more review to continue, but I'd like some more! Please review!**


	9. Happy Now And Happy Hence

**A/N: Heyy! It's imafallenangel! I'm pretty sure this is the final chapter but I'm not exactly sure… **** Anyways… thanks to iLOVEyouh and the awesome DarkStarr7713 for reviewing! I love reviewers! Ok, I have a challenge for all people out there… since this is pretty much my last chapter, I want to start a new story. I don't think I'm going to continue with Doubt because I don't really like it all that much, so I need help with a new idea for a Sisters Grimm story! You can PM me or review and I promise I will put your name in my disclaimer to signify that YOU came up with the idea!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I read wrong, on the book covers it says: By Micheal Buckley. It does not say imafallenangel anywhere on any of the book covers, sadly. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. :'(**

Daphne's POV

After Puck and Sabrina left the room I got kind of confused. I had no idea of what was going on at all. I mean, I was only 11 and there was a homicidal maniac trying to marry Puck. I was also worried about Red. Her face showed that she'd been here before. I was guessing that it would have been back when she was a member of the Scarlet Hand because it looked like they frequented this place a lot. I guess the new Scarlet Hand was mooching off of the old Scarlet Hand and taking their hideouts and stuff. How Sabrina knew how to get here was making my head spin. I mean, it's not like she's ever been here before and she and Puck don't have a telepathic mind link or something. Do they even have those? I wonder… anyways, I was still talking to Granny when Red started to scream. I walked over to her, scared because when ever she did this, it was because she was about to remember something and usually what she remembered was not pretty. I put my hands on her back an asked her, "Red? Are you ok?" She snapped out of her little screaming fit and was still shaking when she told us, "I remembered something. This is where they used to imprison all the Everafters they didn't kill. This is where they put Tom and Cindy before Cindy's stepsisters blinded Tom." **(A/N: Yes. I decided that Cinderella's stepsisters were members of the old Scarlet Hand and they kidnapped Tom and Cindy and then blinded Tom… I had to do it. Please don't kill me for springing that on you!) **Then Red curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking. These memory flashbacks were not good for her. They made her scared because she had hurt people and these forced her to remember. I had been trying to comfort Red when I heard loud sobs. I looked around and it wasn't coming from any of us which meant it must have been coming from Puck or Sabrina. I think Puck's wedding was starting now.

Sabrina's POV

Moth was and is a total and complete bitch. If you don't like my language, here's a correction for you. She's a jerkazoid. How's that? I mean, I was happy with the way things were until she came along. Puck and I would have continued to hate each other and I would have never had to have my heart broken twice. After

If Puck was being forced to marry Moth, couldn't I do something about it? I got angry. I wiped away my tears, pulled a bobby pin that I forgot I had out of my hair and started to pick the cell lock. After I picked the lock, guards ran up to me, planning to put me back into my cell. I kind of knocked all of them out. As I said, I was very very angry. I then ran over to the cell where the rest of my family was and picked the lock. "Ok. We need a plan. Right now there's a wedding ceremony going on and we need to stop it." I said, as my family all ran up to hug me.

**A/N: I love that clichéd little line! Now, I won't tell you the plan but you're going to see it in action right now!**

Puck's POV

When the wedding march began, I knew I was dead. Moth was far away, because the aisle was long, but I didn't have much time anyways. So, Moth was giggling and tossing her hair, but then, I think she changed her mind because she put on her veil and continued to walk down the aisle. When she finally reached me, she still hadn't taken off her veil and Mustardseed had walked up to preach. As soon as he got there, 'Moth' kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. She then took off her veil, revealing Sabrina Grimm. "I always wanted to do that." She said laughing as she picked the lock on my chains. "But… how?" I asked, looking confused. "Oh, I just picked a few locks and beat up a few guards and a little fairy girl." She said, grinning from ear to ear. "Um… thanks. So, what do we do with my brother and the crazy fairy girl now?" I asked after I had been unchained. "Well I guess we can put them in one of our mirror rooms and lock the door." She said. "Sounds good." I said, smiling. In the end, we ended up putting them in the arctic room without coats. It was pretty awesome.

**Epilougish thingie**

Sabrina's POV

I'm not going to say that things went perfectly after that because they didn't. Mom, Dad and William moved back to New York. Puck and I went on dates and became boyfriend and girlfriend. He still pranked me and I still beat him up. Daphne eventually kissed Peter and Moth, John and Mustardseed stayed in that room very cold and stuff. The Scarlet Hand didn't come back but other organizations did. In the end we ended up living happy if not happily ever after, but that's good enough for me.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE JUST WRITTEN ONE OF THE MOST CLICHED THINGS EVER!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Ok. I'm done! This story is finally done even if it did get really crappy! Sorry! Please review! Tell me if you thought it was as crappy as I did!**


End file.
